Unforgivable Nightmares
by QueenOfBlackDarkness
Summary: Lorena's parents were killed and she is taken into an experimental facility. She is taught to kill, but when she finally snaps and escapes America and England take her in. Will she end up killing them in the end? UsUk, Murder, and other parings. Review!
1. The dream

A.N~ alright MY FIRST FANFIC ~(*o*)~! lol anyways i know the beginning is VERY SHORT ...BUT I promise the chapters are really longer than this i just wanted to introduce the protagonist to the story before i got to Iggy (England) and Alfie (America) *squeal*. Anyways, plz give me constructive criticism _ NO FLAMING ... plz b nice or u will make the kitty (me) sad D': ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Unforgivable Nightmares <strong>

A new mother sat in the hospital bed cuddling her new born daughter, Lorena, when a man subtly entered the room.

"Who are you," she asked.

"I'm sorry but, that information is confidential," suspicion covered the woman like a warm blanket.

"What do you want from me?"

"Your daughter," he stated it plainly but with authority.

"What are you saying? You can't just burst in here like that and demand my daughter. I don't even know who you are! Get out or I'll call the police!" She jumped out of bed clutching Lorena so tight that she began to cry. "What are you doing this for anyway," she asked, backing away into a corner.

"It's for government purposes-"

"Government purposes? What does the government have to do with this?"

"It's confidential," the woman narrowed her eyes but let him continue. "We taking her from you, there is nothing you can do to stop it, nothing you can do to protect her. This whole area is surrounded, and you will be killed the instant you leave this room."

"You're bluffing," she spat.

"Why don't you check," he move away from the small glass window in front of the door, to reveal people dressed in an all black military uniforms and heavily armed. She opened the curtains that covered the window and saw the same thing. She ran her fingers threw her hair beginning to panic.

"Why do want her? What are you going to use her for? Will I be able to see her? What's going on," her young pretty face was filled distress as she spat out more and more questions to the man.

"…It's confidential," he stated plainly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Confidential! Confidential! Is that the only word you know," she screamed loudly, throwing the lamp that was next to her directly at him. Becoming more furious by the second, she began throwing anything she could get her hands on at him, but her efforts were ineffective, as he dodged or caught everything that was thrown at him. "You can't do this!"

"I can and I will." He pulled out a gun from his pocket. "I've had enough of your screaming, now hand her over!"

'… I might not make it out here,' she came to realize. She placed a long sliver necklace around Lorena's neck. "Never forget that I-"

He pulled the trigger. The loud sound 'bang' echoed throughout the area and the woman fell to the ground with her eyes wide open, and blood seeping from her skull. He grabbed her chin and lifted it to his face, "Idiot, you had no choice to begin with." He picked up the baby and kicked the woman rolling her over. He gave one last glance at her before he left the room.

"Let's go!" He left the hospital, followed by his "army". The man got into his car and drove to a remote underground hideout and pulled out his phone "Operation 57 is ready to begin, sir."

"Very good, I will constantly checking on your progress."

"Yes, sir."

"You know that her life depends on her progress in this experiment."

"… Yes".

"Good." He hung up the phone and entered the combination on the giant metal door. "I hate the government. How did I get forced into this job," he asked himself, opening the door and fading into the darkness.

* * *

><p>A.N~D": it looks so short ._. dont worry like i said the regular chapter will be WWAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY LONGER THAN THIS *smacks self for writing something so freaking short* HAVE I NO SHAME<p>

OMG was it good? was it boring? Any grammar problems (knowing me there probably is ._.) ? Was it ... u know what plz review and tell me what you think so far.

Lol i know what ur thinking WHERE IS MY FREAKING UsUk? WHERE IS EVERYBODY THIS IS A HETALIA FANFIC AND YOU JUST GAVE ME A BUNCHA RANDOM PEOPLE WTF _? lol review and I promise there will be more :3


	2. The nightmare

OMG U GUYS THIS TOK ME FOREVVVVAAA im sorrowy ._. lol there was a lot of stuff going on... and i still haven't started my science fair experiment *makes a mental note to do so*. Well this chapter was definatly longer than the first it originally was longer than this but... well I think i stopped at a good part soooo...yeah... ALFRED AND ARTHUR HAVE ENTERED THE BUILDING ~(*0*)~ and of course there will b plenty more :3 Oh yeah i changed the rating because of all teh bloodah gore-ness :3

ENJOY :3~ (lol looks like meh emoticon has a beard ... lol it france - :3* )

* * *

><p>America pulled out his phone and pressed number one on his speed dial. "Yo, Iggy," he screamed obnoxiously into his phone.<p>

"Stop screaming so loud and I told you to stop calling me that you bloody git! … and stop pouting."

America smiled, "Aww dude, you know me so well!"

"Shut up!"

"No need to be so mean", he pouted. On the other end England was sitting in his favorite love seat and rubbing his temples, already extremely annoyed with America. "Well, tomorrow is The Fourth of July, and I wanted to-"England immediately hung up the phone, leaving a confused American on the other end.

England threw this phone in the chair, and stormed away. It wasn't until he collapsed on the bed that he realized that he was in Alfred's old room. He looked around at everything that was left. All the pictures, stains, and toys. Nothing in this room was to be disrupted, no one was allowed but me. Everything smelled like Alfred, everything felt like Alfred.

All our memories, everything was in this room. I looked up at to the mirror and there were tears streaming down my face. When did I start crying? I turned my head to the gun in the corner. How did that get there?

_His musket was pointed directly at me. "I want my independence, I don't want to hurt you England, but you know I will if I have to." …England? The name stung me with heartache. _

_ "I'm not England I'm your elder brother! You will depend on me and you will stay with me, forever!" I don't want to be alone. You are my pride and joy. I can't live without you and you know that, so why are you leaving me Alfred? "You don't know what you want!" _

_ "Yes I do, and you know it too, England." _

_I lifted my musket to his face. "Go home right now Alfred", I screamed at the top of my lungs. _

"_I'm not your little brother anymore England. I've grown up, you should be proud of me." _

_ "You are my colony and you will remain my colony!" Please don't leave me, Alfred. "If you don't want to stay I will force you to", I lifted my musket to his face._

"_Go ahead and force me then." _

_ I trembled in front of him, "Well?" The loud clank of the musket echoed through my ears, as the musket fell out of my hands and onto the ground._

"_Alfred please don't leave me", I pleaded, my shoulders sagging and tears running down my face. "You don't have to go! I can change things I'll lower my taxes, change my laws, give you a little more freedom, whatever you want!" _

_ "You had a chance to do that and you ignored it. Stop trying to change my mind; I'm my own person now. It time for you to let me go."_

"_No! No! No! You can be your own person and stay with me too," I shook my head rapidly. _

_ "I've had enough of your excuses. You know there is no way I can be you colony anymore." He lifted the musket to my forehead. "You've lost this war. Now give in before I have to pull the trigger…please, you know I don't want to hurt you." _

_ I fell to the ground crying and staring up at Alfred with sorrowful eyes. "Good bye… older brother. Retreat!" America and his army trod away, leaving me lying on the ground. _

_I laid there for about two days, until I finally mustered up enough strength to go home. I walked in the house; it felt so empty without his presence. Storming into Alfred's room I tossed my weapon into the corner, collapsed on his bed, and cried myself to sleep. _

_ "Alfred breakfast is rea-"I stopped myself, remembering that he wasn't here anymore Alf- no, America was on his own now. I sat at the table and tried to eat the –inedible- scones that I made but, I my appetite depleted as I stared at the empty chair in front of me. "I need a drink", I headed toward the nearest bar and ordered a shot of alcohol… and another, and another, and another. I didn't stop, until I was drop dead drunk._

_ "I think you've had another enough, sir", the bartender eyed me._

"_No! I want some more, I demand you serve me wench", I slurred disrespectfully, getting up and wobbling over toward him, failing dramatically. I wobbled over to him falling over three times, and ended up going into the opposite direction, and bumping into a man with honey blond hair. "Alfred!" _

_ "…who", he asked confused as to what was going on. _

"_Alfie! Why did you leave me? Why? Why? Why? Why? All I wanted was for you to give me some money and act like me", I whined along with some more random gibberish. _

_ "Weirdo", he said backing away from me. _

"_No! Where are you going?" I threw my glass him. "Don't you dare leave me alone again!" _

_ "What is your problem?" I –somehow- dragged him out the bar and outside. His eyes widened as I pulled out a knife from my coat pocket. "What are you doing", he screeched. _

_ "You think can just leave me like that again, oh, oh no. We're going to die together. Then you can never leave me!" I held him down and held up my knife, but someone tackled me before I could inflict any damage to the man. _

_ "Eh-heh, I'm sorry he can get a little rowdy when he's drunk. Let's get you home, mon petit lapin" _

"_Shut up, you bloody frog!" France hoisted me up and dragged me all the way back to my room._

* * *

><p><strong>America's POV <strong>

I picked myself up of the bed, put my coat on and walked out the door. I headed off to the nearest bar to drown my sorrows in alcohol, get violently drunk, have the worst hangover in history, and do it all over again.

"It's not like I have any friends (with the exception of France), no family. Alfred was my only car in the world and the only person who cared for me in this world, without him… I have nothing."

I looked the caller ID on his phone. "The bartender…Iggy must be drunk again. I don't get it why does he do this every year, he's so complicated", I sighed dragging himself to the bar. I walked in and England cursing out the bartender and throwing beer on everyone. Why haven't they called the police yet? "Come on Iggy lets go home", I dragged him by the legs out of the bar.

"Narg! Lemme go you-you-you-you… Hey! Give me one more shot of beer before we go", he rolled around on the floor, I watched him trying not to giggle.

"I think you've had enough."

"NO", I dragged him outside into the parking lot.

"Yes! In ya go", I shoved him into the back seat of the car.

"Weeeeeeeee~" England drunkenly slurred, falling down sideways on to the floor of backseat when I pushed him in. I shook my head,"You better not puke in here."I grunted in frustration and got into the front seat and drove to my house. We arrived, and like I suspected I had to drag England while he was kicking and yelling stuff about being sad and some other random gibberish.

I picked him up and dragged him to the guest room "Are you *hic* Alfred", he stupidly asked me, slapping his hand into my face.

"Yes, I am Alfred. Geese Arthur you are totally stupid drunk today dude."

"…Ohhhh, so I must be Arthur."

"Yes you are. Now go to sleep", I pushed him down on the bed.

"No! I don't wanna go to bed", he shouted flaring his limbs about.

"Go to sleep now!"

"…Okay."

"Good now go-", he cut himself off as he hear England snoring. "Well that was easy." I recoiled by to my room to get a goodnight sleep because I knew a whiny, hung-over Iggy would be waiting for me tomorrow morning, ready to cuss me out.

"You wanker! Turn the light off you know much this hurts", I whispered angrily, cowering under the covers.

"No, not till you tell me what's wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong you bloody git."

"Yes there is, and you know that I know it!" England flinched at my ferocity and came out from under the blanket – flinching at the light- and stared at me with narrowed eyes.

He paused, looked down, and thought before telling me," There's nothing with me wrong, you insufferable git!"

"If there is no problem then why do you drown your sorrows out in beer all the time?" He looked taken back my comment," What you thought we didn't notice? Anyone with eyes can see that!"

"First off I am your elder show me some respect! Second, if you were smart, which you aren't, you would be able to figure it out, but it's evident that you know nothing about me at all." That hurt … I stormed out the room slamming the door.

"I can't believe him why does he always do this?" I wandered around the house looking for comfort from my totally awesome not-an-alien-from-area-51, best friend Tony. "He must me in his room", I stated, walking into my not-an-alien, friends room.

I awakened to the darkness that I've always awakened to, inside of my giant, metal cage (that really just looked like a giant safe). Was it is morning or night? I had lost my track of time years ago. I've never seen sunlight before anyway, how was I supposed to know? All I do is kill people and lie down in here.

They told me I was here because wanted to create a weapon for wars, and I met the requirements that they refused to tell me because it was "confidential". However, they did tell me that their first goal was for me to lose a level of sanity. At first, I thought I would never lose hope, that they would never get to me but …that didn't happen. With everyday that I stay here my hopes fade away into anger and sorrow; my eyes lose their emotion with every blink.

* * *

><p><strong>Lorena's POV <strong>

I continue to lay here in the cold metal floor of my cage and- "Experiment 57 lets go", General, one of my "care takers", yelled at me, as he always does. It's time to practice again; hopefully I'll do better this time so they won't beat me for my mistakes …They'll probably find another reason the beat me anyway.

He blindfolded me and escorted me to another –metal- room. The cloth was removed from my face, and I saw a metal table with black straps around it, and mini-table with torture instruments (which really just looked like scary medical instruments) on top of it. I averted my attention to the woman cowering in the corner, who was most likely my next victim, but of course I had to wait for permission before I do anything. "What are you going to do to me?" I inwardly sighed, why must they always ask that?

"You ma begin." The woman backed away father into her corner as I came closer to her.

"What are you gonna do", she screamed, I stopped in front of her and stared down at her. She was pretty and girly –in my opinion- I may add. The woman sea blue eyes, looked to be about twenty-one, and almost five foot two. She was wearing a light blue dress, black heels, and silver snowflake earrings.

I grabbed her by the neck and dragged her to the table, her kicking and screaming having no effect on me. I slammed her on top of the table, and held her down. "What is going on", she yelled at me over and over, which eventually led to her crying. Her screams echoed throughout the room, until she stopped and stared at me.

I smirked and slammed my fist into her face "patience and you will find out." Her screams of pain echoed,' What a pretty sound', I smiled to myself. Staring at her with my soulless eyes, I shoved my arm down her throat. She let out muffled screams and bit me as I reached further down. She shook trying to free herself from the restraints, with no avail she continued to scream and bite, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I reached down further, embracing the crackling sound of muscle tearing, until I reached her rib cage and gripped one of her ribs. I tugged on it roughly, until I heard loud cracking sounds and it snapped. I giggled with amusement as she stared up at me with fearful eyes and, yanked the rib out of her mouth. Blood splattered all over my face and spurred out her mouth as she screamed in terror.

She coughed up more blood spluttering it all over my face and clothes. "Stop it!" I reached for her face. A squishing sound filled my ears, as I pushed my fingers into her eyes and swirled them around. She screamed her lungs out in pain, tears of blood pouring down her face. "Stop it", she screamed, shaking and flaring about.

Her screams echoed throughout the room, as I pulled one of her eyes out of its socket. I picked up the butcher knife off of the mini table that was next to me, and slid semi-deep cut up her stomach. Her lack of energy weakened her screams. "Why", she quietly whispered from her bloodstained mouth.

I felt General's eyes burning into me,"…" I'm not allowed the say any "confidential" information.

"Answer me."

"…" I widened the wound and reached into it.

"It hurts."

'I've had worse', I thought to myself, yanking out her liver, blood spraying everywhere. I crushed the organ in my hand, watching my favorite shade of red drip to the floor. She lay still –still alive- on the table, with no more energy to move or scream.

"Finish her, 57", General ordered me. I reached back into the wound, going further upward till I reached her heart. Her bet faster and I picked it up and pulled it out of the wound (veins still connected), and stared at it for a while "Finish her!" I immediately crushed the vital organ, and blood splattered all over me and the walls of the room.

I wiped the blood away from my eyes"…" General slowly paced toward me. Each footstep sending a shiver down my spine. He stopped in front of me, and we stared into each others eyes. I didn't even flinch as he jammed a finger deep into one of my eyes. I wasn't allowed to show any weakness, so I continued to stare him down with my available eye, keeping my usual dull facial expression. He grabbed me by the neck with his other hand, and lifted me off the ground.

His fingernails draining blood from my neck and oozing onto his fist, as did the blood from my eye onto his fingertips. He gave me a full force kick to my stomach, and my body slammed into the wall causing me to hack up blood in a coughing fit. I sat up and he threw a knife through my shoulder blade. I pulled it out slowly, feeling the warm liquid running down the side of my body. I stood up, my injured shoulder sagging.

He picked up another knife and stood in front of me. He sliced a curvy line from my forehead, under my eye, all the way down to my jaw line. The warm red liquid proceeded to trickle down my face as he began to lecture me, "You took too long! You should've thought out your strategy first!" He punched me to the floor, and I laid on the floor for a while. "Get up!"

I pushed myself off the floor, and stood as he blindfolded me again, and escorted me to another room.

* * *

><p>Lol so how was it :3<p>

HAHAHAHA you just gotta love drunk!Arthur

Lorena's current opinion (considering that she hasnt... GOT AROUND MUCH TROLOLOLO :D *background crowd boos me* D':) on what girly is anyone who not wearing all black...or red (blood red of corse) Oh, just so u know "General" *eye-roll* us the same person who took LL (that meh nickname for Lorena or 57 as the mean peoples call her)

And to meh freind from school who nickname used to be slow-book (she commented) _ well apparently u didnt read my A.N

Okay constructive criticism please :3 Any problems (knowing me there probably is ._.) ? Any request (cause u know i could always add a scene... no promises but i will try)?

PLZ REVIEW~ *creepy whisper* *puts hair in face like that girl from the GRUDGE* THEY FEEL MY SOUL

I will try to update faster from now on ._. u can expect my updates to b fast around school breaks ~

EDIT: I am sorry to say that my next update will not be till the Thanksgiving Break D':

EDIT: *facepalm* I...im soo stupid. I put Iggy pov instead of Alfred's pov *facepalm*oh and i fix the line thingy and some other stuff.


	3. A General Disaster

**AN: **Note to self never tell your cousin to update your edit for you. They will update the wrong version -_-.

* * *

><p><strong>Lorena's POV<strong>

General pushed me down, blindfolded, into what I figured was my cage. I heard him close the door, tumblers turning loudly as he locked me inside again. I removed the blindfold and sat in the dark, breathing lightly when something inside me finally snapped. I giggled a little and it increased a crackling laughter. "Kyah, Hahahahahaha", I toppled over onto the cold floor till I finished my laughing fit. "They will all die soon", my red eyes were glimmering in the darkness.

**England's POV**

I wandered into America's kitchen,"…Um…Alfred."

"Yes", America turned away from the hamburger that he magically pulled out of his coat pocket. Honestly, where does he keep those bloody things?

"Wh-…why…um…why", I choked on my words. _Why can't I ask him?_ He raised an eyebrow at me. "…Um…ah...why…WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE ME SOME BREAKFAST", I ended up blurting out loudly. We stared at each other, heavily breathing, realizing what I had just said and mentally face palming.

"Whoa, chill dude of course I'll make you some breakfast", he got up, put his hamburger down, and asked what I wanted for breakfast. All the while my thoughts only wandered through the American Revolution again, a depressing frown spread across my face as I thought about the past. "Yo, Iggy", he snapped in my face repeatedly.

"Huh, What", I shook my head rapidly snapping out of my nostalgic daydream that was more like a day-nightmare.

"Dude, first you started stuttering and stuff and then you yelled at me to make you some breakfast and now you just totally blanked out. Are you feeling okay", he felt my forehead. "You seem a little hot, go lay down and I'll get you some breakfast m'kay?"

"Okay…", I would ask him if he would be so kind enough to make some scones for me ...but that would probably be asking for too much.

"Don't worry bro I'll make some scones", he flashed his hero smile at me, and I couldn't help but grin – which America didn't see of course- and head back into the guest room.

"I don't know how that bloody wanker does that to me", I blushed. I made the bed and sat on down, beginning to become bored out of my mind. "Let's see what Alfred has around here for entertainment. A little snooping around couldn't hurt", I grinned. I padded down the hallway, sneaking past the kitchen, and into Alfred's room. His room was a little messy with clothes spread out all other the floor. "Typical American", I murmured.

I whistled innocently, wandering closer to his closet. "...He actually has a few good outfits...not including what he usually wears." I pushed the clothes behind me and found little box in the corner of the closet. "What's this..?" I pulled it out and wiped off the dust. "The git would murder me if he caught me snooping around in his stuff...but", I took the top off and peered in it.

Inside were pictures and memorable items from his childhood. I picked up one of the pictures. A grin spread across my face as I remembered. It was a cold day in winter, and I had to give my coat to Alfred who left without one because "it wasn't cold outside". Poor thing was shivering like crazy, so he asked for mine. I said no at first but then he gave me the "face". The bloody wanker knew that I would do anything for that face. I ended up giving it to him and he asked, well begged and screamed loudly, to take a picture.

I was standing behind the camera, until he threw a ball of paper at me, "Take a picture with me brother", he smiled at me. I refused, telling him that I didn't like pictures, but he used his "super strength" to drag me over there. He brought me down to his height and hugged my face. The camera flashed and he snatched the picture from the cameraman, running around like a babbling idiot, laughing that stupid laugh that he always does. I chased after him, with that weird warm and fuzzy feeling in my stomach. God, I love that kid.

"Iggy!" I heard America yell. I slammed the lid on top of the box and slid it back into the closet. "Oh hey Iggy", America appeared out of nowhere. I hate when he does that.

"I WASN'T LOOKING THROUGH YOUR STUFF!" A cold sweat poured down my face, and I mentally face palmed again. God, I'm such an idiot.

"...Okay, that's nice to know", he raised an eyebrow at me confusingly. "Dude, your scones are ready. I made them burnt and disgusting, just how you like it!"

"I will have you know that my scones are delicious, unlike your greasy food", I snapped at him.

"Yeah right!" He shoved me into the kitchen and handed me a plate. "Enjoy, you can eat it wherever you like. It really doesn't matter to me", He stuck his tongue out at me like one of those colon capitol p text faces. "I'm gonna go play some videogames, feel free to join."

I stood there for a few seconds, dazed by his hospitality,"...It's going to, not gonna, you idiot!"

"Dude, stop being such a grammar troll", he yelled from across the hall.

"A what?"

He threw a leek at me, " Google it!"

"No! And why did you throw a bloody leek at me!"

"Google It!"

"No!" I ended up looking it up anyway. "I am not a grammar troll", I gasped angrily. "Yes you are."

"...Why did you throw a leek at me?"

"Google It."

"How?"

"That's not what I meant dude."

/*0o.o0*~o.o0*~o.o0*~o.o0*~o.o0*~o.o0*~o.o0*~o.o0*~o.o0*~o.o0*~o.o0*~o.o0*\

"Alfred are you asleep?" I wandered into Alfred's room. He let out a little snort and didn't do anything else," I'll take that as a yes." I snuck a little closer to his bed and pulled away the covers a little. "Are you really asleep," he didn't say or do anything. "Good you are." I got in his bed and slid under the blanket.

"I miss you so much", I finally admitted to him, running my hand through his hair and kissing his forehead.

"I love ya too dude", America mumbled, just as I was about to drift off.

"You little faker! I asked if you were asleep, you liar!" Good thing that I found out he was faking, a few seconds later and I would have admitted some ...personal feelings.

"I'm not a lair because I didn't respond. Therefore, I wasn't lying, and that makes you a liar and a false accuser", he shined me a smug, know-it-all grin.

"...shut up."

"Ha! Take that grammar troll."

"Shut your trap you insufferable git."

"So why did you come in here", he raised a brow at.

"Um…no reason." Alfred started giggling like a little girl. "What? What's so funny", I shook him, blushing furiously.

"Dude, don't hide it, you totally wanted to sleep with me", another smug grin splattered across his face.

"I do not!" My blush increased turning into a dark crimson red. "I simply came in to check on you", I turned away from him and crossed my arms.

"You're a terrible liar Artie." He scooted over close to me, "Come on we can cuddle." He flashed me one of those colon three text faces.

"No. Back away from me", I hid my face from him because of my deepening blush.

He placed his head on my shoulder, "you know you want too~"

"Get the bloody hell away from me."

He wrapped him arms around my chest and pulled me down on top of him, "Nope~ don't even try to struggle; I'm too strong for you." He was right. Damn his super strength! "Just go to sleep", he ran his fingers through my hair until we soon both drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Lorena's POV**

General punched me in the face and slammed my body into the wall. I felt a sharp, excruciating pain run up my back as he sliced through it with a butcher knife. He reached my neck and slowly sliced into it deeply. My blood and blood of my previous victim splattered everywhere.

"You're such a failure", he spat at me, and yanked at my shoulder, dislocating it.

"Odd thing to say considering that I'm a better killer than you are", I told him, knowing it would just aggravate him.

"What did you say? Who gave you the authority to speak to me like that", he punched me in the stomach, knocking the air out of me. He tightened his grip around my throat before I could inhale making my suffocation a little more gruesome. "Now apologize", he loosened his grip on my throat.

I caught my breath, "no."

His fingers tapped at my throat, " and why is that?"

"Because I don't want to."

"I can kill you right now, whenever I please.'

"You can, but you won't. If I'm not mistaken your life and the life of your family depends on my skill. Your wife and two children would hate to see their "papa" get hurt wouldn't they?"

His eyes widened and he strangled my throat again," WHERE DID YOU GET THIS INFORMATION?"

"Eh, I have my ways", I breathed.

He thought for a moment and finally released me. "Let's go..." He placed a blindfold over my eyes and escorted me out. I bumped into to the metal mini table on the way out and snuck a needle and a knife into my pants. "Get up!" He yanked me up and led me to my cage. He tossed me inside a closed the door, but not before I snuck the needle in between the door. Luckily, he was too distracted by my knowledge of his life and family to notice the absence of the sound of the door closing, and padded away, a grin spread across my face.

**General's POV**

After putting 57 into her cage, I stormed down the hallway. Someone has some explaining to do on as to how that little girl got my information. I went back to 57's practicing room where Raul, the one who disposed of the bodies and cleaned the rooms, was working. "Mr. General, you are needed in the security room."

"What for?"

"Our boss has come to check on 57's progress."

"Oh, well that just great", I complained rubbing my temples and changing course to the security room. I reached the room and greeted my boss.

` "I don't have time for any chit-chat let's get down to business; I would like to see experiment 57 in action."

"Yes sir, follow me." We enter the practice room," Raul! Go fetch the experiment."

"Yes, sir", he walked quickly to her cell.

I turned to the other worker who was tall with short and silky black hair. "Andre! Bring in that boy."

"Hai", he dragged in a screaming and thrashing boy, around the age of thirteen.

"What's going on? Why won't anyone answer me? Why am I here?" He screamed, shivering and shrinking in fear.

"Heh heh, where did you get this one", my boss elbowed me, which I found to be rather annoying but of course I wouldn't dare say that out loud.

"We picked him up off the street after he had a "tantrum" and ran away from home."

"ANSWER MY QUESTIONS OR LET ME GO!"

""He's a loud one isn't he", my boss laughed annoyingly.

"They all are." _And I really wish you would shut up,_ I thought to myself.

Raul came back empty handed and I gave him a questioning look. "I can't find 57", he whispered into my ear.

"What do you mean you can't find her? She should be in her safe like she always is", I angrily gritted through my teeth.

"I went in there and the safe door was wide open and she wasn't in there."

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know."

I ran my hands through my hair and whispered, "Let's go find her or we are all going to die."

"_Odd thing to say considering that I'm a better killer than you are." _ She's right. She's a better murder than I will ever be, and if we don't find her before she finds us we're probably going to die. Either she's going to kill us, or our boss is going to kill us for losing her...personally, I'd prefer to die on his hands; it would be less painful.

"Excuse us for a moment, sir."

"What's going on', he asked before Raul and I left the room.

"Just some technical difficulties", Raul yelled as we ran out.

"Let's go to her room first", I advised, racing down the hall.

"Hai", he followed me.

I burst through the door of her room then turned to Raul, "Go inform everyone in the building to keep an eye out for Experiment 57, and make sure boss doesn't know anything about it."

"Yes sir", he ran off. I watched him disappear, and was about to go search for 57 when the door slammed closed.

"Huh?" I shook the handle trying to get out, but the door was locked. "57 I know you're in here, come out right now!" I turned around looking for her. Big mistake, a needle was shot into my chest as soon as I turned around, and I felt something being injected into my body making me go numb. "What did you inject into me?" I fell to the floor.

"Oh just some nicotine, novocain, and some other things that I retrieved from our medical facility", she explained, dropping from the air duct on the ceiling.

"How did you escape?"

"Simple I just distracted you, and you became less observant to my actions", she giggled, while I had a flashback of her previous actions.

_"Get up!" she got up and bumped into the table... she grabbed something, a knife and needle. I locked her into the safe. Wait, I don't remember hearing the door slam. I just dug my own grave. _

"Let's begin shall we", she giggled, pulling out a knife, her smug grin widening as I stared at her in fear.

**Raul's POV **

"I should probably check the medical facility first", I turned around and bumped into another worker.

"Raul", she eyed me questioningly, "What's the rush?"

"Just let me or General know if you see 57 please." I got up and raced past her.

"Um...okay?"

I stormed through the door," Hey! Have you guys seen-"

My eyes widened as I looked around the now blood stained room. I walked in slowly and touched the wall. The blood was still warm which means I probably just missed her. Look at the people she murdered, one was beaten until it was unrecognizable. Another was hung by a noose from the ceiling with his eyes gauged out and missing a few limbs. Another person was decapitated in the corner.

Where were the other medical workers, I turned to the freezer where the medicine was stored. It was wide open with an icy wind blowing from it. I walked in goose bumps crawling across my skin and shivers running down my spine. The door handle was bloody with a hand print about the size of 57's hand.

There were ten more dead bodies in the freezer that I didn't even bother to look at knowing it was probably going to be too gruesome for me to handle. I investigated the shelves and there were a few drugs missing, "What are you up to 57?"

I looked up at the ceiling and "the office" was written with the blood of the workers. I ran out and dashed down the hallway not very eager to find out what would await me there.

* * *

><p>Go Google it is a vocaliod song (which is why Alfred threw a leek at Iggy :3)<p>

Personally, I find that boss guy character i made to be really annoying -_-*. HE WILL BE ANNIHILATED!

Soooooo... how was it? I feel like I'm improving with my writing ( compared to the first to chapters -_-). So plz review!


	4. Franadian Dream

**A.N~ *Random person gasps* OMG YOU'RE NOT DEAD!*Cries* Yes! Yes! Yes! People it's finally here. I'm so sorry i know i promised fast updates; I had intended ** **to have this in by Christmas, but we ended up going out of town and when I got back the computer was broken. *gets shot* THAT'S NO EXCUSE *My ghost throws the computer out the window* I'M SO SICK OF YOU! A-hem, anyway I've got a tablet now so I can type on the go ****and stuff :3 yay. **

**lol this story is really enjoyable to write when listening to emotional music!  
><strong>

**...I wanted to say something else but I've forgot, so ENJOY! :3 **

* * *

><p><strong>57's POV<strong>

I watched General lay on the floor before me prevented from movement because of the drugs in his system "Well", he asked me.

"Well what," I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Aren't you going to kill me now?"

"...Yeah."

"Why are you waiting?"

"Because you've got some special people waiting for you," I answered, placing my arms over my head and leaning into the corner snickering.

He stared at me with wide eyes, realizing what I had meant,"how did you-"

"I took a trip to the office, looked at a few files, contacted a some people", I grinned cutely.

"Why?"

"I'm going to let them watch you die, and I might let them to join in on the fun. However, I've been contemplating on whether I should let them watch you die, or let you watch them die. What do you think…Floyd", I asked rhetorically. "I think I could get used to calling you that."

"Please don't kill them. I'll do whatever you want."

I laughed out loud," You know begging never work, and even if you did give me what I want you of all people should know that I would double-cross you in the end. That's really shameful considering that you know me better than anyone else."

"You don't have to do this", General cried.

"Yes I do."

"I know what happened to your family."

He immediately caught my attention, "I'm listening." I studied his face for a while before listening to what he had to say.

"I know everything. If you could just spare them I will tell you everything you want to know," he sputtered out in a heap of distress.

"... Alright", I agreed.

"Thank you", he sighed closing his eyes, making me sneer.

I started at the watch –that I stole-, they would be here soon. "…3…2…1," I counted down. A petite young woman with blond hair and black work attire, burst through the door heavily panting, and was closely followed by her son, a young boy with honey blond hair who looked to be about thirteen years old. They cried out his name and ran over to him. I walked past them and locked the door.

I picked up a rope that was in the corner and pulled out a gun –that I also stole- and pointed it at the little boy's head. Both of them froze," now I want both of you to slowly walk into that corner and sit down." They put their hands up and sat down in the corner.

"…I honestly didn't think it would be that easy", I mumbled to myself, tying them up tightly. My red eyes glowing I smiled at the little boy and tilted my head," wanna to watch daddy die," I asked just for a good laugh. He stared at me in fear, looking as if he was going to cry. How naive, he's not at all like his father. I sat down on the floor next to General and demanded he tell about my family.

"You promise you won't kill my family", he asked.

"I promise", I said with a scary smirk across my face.

"Well", he began," I stole you from your mother the day after you were born."

"Why?" _If he says it's confidential I'm going to snap! _

"Because the wanted me to turn you into a weapon. A killing machine that could take anything that we threw at it. Honestly, the just wanted you to turn into a psychopathic killer."

_A psychopathic killer?_ I stared at my slightly blood stained hands," why did they choose me?"

"I don't know?"

"Tell me more", I demanded.

"Your father died nine months before you were born in a car accident."

"Lair," I said giving him a death glare. "Tell me the truth."

"I sent Raul out to kill your father", he explained, too scared to lie to me.

"What about my mother?"

"I killed her."

"How?"

"I shot her."

" I remember starting training at the age of seven, so who took care of me before that?"

"Nurse Susan was you care taker. Did you kill her?"

"Yep. I've killed off almost everyone in this building." I stood up," okay, I've had enough of this, let's get this over with."

"What are you doing?"

"You really don't know me well do you?" I took out a white cloth and gagged him," I don't want you talking, you're already voice is annoying enough, I don't need to hear you whimpering." I knelt down in front of his wife and gazed into her beautiful emerald eyes.

I forced three of her own fingers into her eyes. She screamed on the top of her lungs, and the little boy began to panic tears streaming down his face," mom, dad, what's going on", he screamed and cried. I let out a loud crackling laughter as I moved the three in a scissor-like motion in her eye socket. She screamed louder, her mouth gaping open and her body shaking. The panicking boy faced away from the horrendous that was placed out before him.

I wrapped my hand around her neck, digging my nails into her skin making her warm thick blood pour down her body. I shot up, still strangling her, and I snapped at General. "Why do you look so mad? I did as you told me to do. Did you think a few words of pity would change how I feel? Promises mean nothing to me! Have you forgotten who I am," I screamed at him in rage, pacing backing and forth in front of him while shaking his wife around like she was a chew toy. "This is shameful. You're really slipping up, I expected so much more from you!"

I tossed his wife into the corner and fell on my knees lashing my arms out and shrugging my shoulders," what are you crying for? You got want you wanted, a psychopath," I spat in his face. I whispered into his ear," am I enough of a psychopath for you now?" He didn't respond," no, I'm not? Well we can't have that can we," I jumped up again.

I yanked his son from his up from the corner and slammed him against the wall. I wrapped hands around his neck until the turned a light blue, and suffocated him, his face turning a dark shade of red. I dug my nails into his skin allowing the warm red liquid to run down my arms. He kicked his legs and squirmed trying to escape from my grasp. "LET HIM GO," General Floyd pleaded, after finally raking up some courage.

"Mmn, Ina' minute", I giggled at my instructor who had had tears streaming down his checks. With a swift movement I pulled a machete out of the side of my pants and jammed it through his skull with a loud grunt. His breathing stopped and he went limp in my grasp. I released my grip and let his body hang on the wall. Just to upset General, I decapitated him and tossed his body into the corner next to his mother's corpse. "What's wrong", I knelt down in front of him, playfully swinging his son's had around in little circles by his honey blond hair like it was just a ball on a string.

He laid there not responding to me," whatever," I sucked my teeth," I'm going to go see what Raul is doing now." I opened the door slightly and hard footsteps. "Oh never mind, seems that he's already here", I dropped the head of the little boy onto the floor and nimbly leaped back into my hiding place inside the air duct.

**RAUL'S POV **

This is going nowhere! I've been following this girl's clues for god knows how long and all I ever find is more corpses and another place to run too. I stop running and think, and it hits me. All she wanted was some time. I'm never going to find her if I keep running around following her clues.

"Then where is she now", I took a rough guess and decided to head back into her cellar. I burst thought the door and gasped as the sight.

"No get out of-"The door slammed shut. I tugged on the handle and it fell off. Panicking I slammed my body hard against eh door but it wouldn't budge.

"Too late", a voice chirped from the ceiling. 57 nimbly jumped out of the air duct, "Why did you kill my father", she skillfully spun a knife around.

My eyes followed the knife fearfully," it was an order." That was the stupidest thing I've ever admitted in my entire life.

"Oh really", she stopped spinning the weapon in a swift motion and tilted it. "Why did you accept?"

"T-they would've killed me," I lied weakly.

"Really because I looked it up and you can reject orders within reason."

"W-What are you going to do to me", I asked scared out of my mind… I probably look really stupid right now.

"Honestly, what do you think I'm going to do" …I don't know why I asked that. Damn it the things fear does to you.

Fuck it," let's get this over with," I ended up spurting out which just ended any chance of me coming out of this alive.

"You're a little eager. I don't like it," of course everything has to go her way. I wonder where she got that personality from. I looked at General, completely pissed off for rubbing off on her.

**America's POV**

Sunlight gleamed through the curtains and my eyes fluttered open. England was still asleep next to me. His was using his arm as a pillow which caused the left side of his face to scrunch up and drool to pour out of his mouth. He let out small snores and sniffles as he dreamed sweetly," aw, how cute!"

"H-huh what", he snorted waking up. He stared at me with his choppy hair ruffled, one eye open wider than the other, and drool staining his face. I know it sounds like he looks a complete mess right now, but England makes it look hot!

"G-mornin' Iggy," luckily England is really slow in the morning so I was able to give him a small peck on the check without being completely mauled. He didn't even yell at me for calling him Iggy. He just the usual "good morning love" and snuggled into my chest and went back to sleep. A blush spread across my face as he breathed heavily on me.

"Alfie", he moaned into my skin sending a shiver down my spine. I wish he would call me that more often, but knowing him he that would be a complete no-no unless… My mind dived straight into the gutter as I imagined myself doing "dirty things" to England. Yeah, he would defiantly be calling me Alfie then. Unfortunately, my erotic fantasies ended with a quick glance at the clock. Damn it! We have a world meeting today, and lord knows how pissed Arthur would be at me if I make him late.

I don't even know why I go to these stupid meetings; we never do anything but fight and get yelled at by Germany, but since Arthur thinks they're so important I guess I'll go. "Yo Iggy, up and at 'em," I poked him repeatedly in the face.

His eyes snapped open and he threw a pillow at me, but I caught because heroes can do awesome shit like that. "My name is not "Iggy" you wanker!" Aw, he's back to normal now. That sucks. He was so sweet before!

I decided this would be the perfect time to make fun of him," dude, you were talking in your sleep and you called me Alfie, lol!"

Instead of his usual temper tantrum he just blushed," what's wrong bro?"

"A-ah, um, nothing, j-just go take a shower", he tried to push me of the bed to, but no avail. "Oh God, Alfred you're so f-"

"I'm Not Fat!" I'm not fucking fat.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your "issues"."

I grunt, jump of the bed, and head to the bathroom. "AH! Wait no! I'm going to take one first!" He run to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Oh…okay?" He's acting weird this morning.

Well I guess I could go and make some breakfast. I headed to the kitchen and set the oven on broil so I can bake –burn- Iggy some scones. Then, I got my clothes ready," eh, who needs a shower." I ended up putting just putting my clothes on and making Artie some scones. Burnt and nasty, just how he likes it!

**England's POV **

I slumped down to the floor letting out a sigh. "I can't believe that he heard moaning his name during my…erotic dreaming. It's a good thing that he's an oblivious idiot." I started the water and stepped into the shower. The dream ran through my head refusing to leave. I couldn't stop visioning Alfred's seductive glare and myself with a blush across my face as he nipped at my skin and slowly peeled my clothes off, and- "Gah! Get out of my head damn it!"

I let the warm embrace of the steaming hot warm run down my body. "Damn it," I was unable to get my mind out of the gutter the whole time, and the fact that Alfred randomly decided to come in and check on me doesn't really help either.

"You okay bro."

"Y-yeah!"

"Well, hurry up. Don't be usin' up all my hot water brah."

"Y-yeah okay," I stuttered, to embarrassed to comment on his terrible grammar. A few minutes after he left the bathroom I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out the bathroom. "Your turn git."

"Nah, I'm good bro," he chirped in his usual annoying tone.

"That's disgusting. Go take a shower!"

"Shut It Old man!"

"What Did You Call Me," I turned around flaring.

"…Nothing," he ran away before I could do lunge out and attack him. Good thing too, I just noticed my towel was about to slip off of my body…and me on top of Alfred with my towel off would be kind of awkward. "Oh dear lord not again," I shook my head as inappropriate thoughts came to mind.

I got dressed with my mind stuck in the gutter again. "Yo Iggy!" I jumped at the shout of Alfred's voice.

"O-oh, no need to shout lad."

"Yes, yes need to shout. I've been screaming you name for like three minutes dude."

"O-oh really?"

"Yeah, really," he frowned, but quickly perked up," lol whatever, your scones are ready dude." He skipped away laughing and giggling. No matter how annoying he may be I've always loved his carefree mentality. Nothing can upset him, always able to pick himself back up. Never giving up, never giving in. He looks so happy and joyful, always exploding with youth and curiosity.

He looks up to me, but he doesn't know how much I want to be like him. I'm short tempered and always upset. I'm a stupid drunk, always depending on something else to make me happy. I've even forgot how to love for a while. Everyone that I fell in love with always ended up betraying me and then we would go our separate ways. I swore I would never fall in love again, but Alfred changed all of that. _"Shut It Old Man" _I guess I am an old man aren't I. I laughed out loud at the thought.

Somewhere throughout my deep thought I had wandered into the kitchen. I nearly jumped out of my pants when I looked up and Alfred was staring down at me," dude, we're late."

It took a few seconds for me to register what he told me. "...OH MY GOD," I'm never late! I took at my wristwatch and nearly fainted," HOLY FADOODLES! WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! I'M NEVER LATE! EVER," I grabbed his arm and ran to the car, dragging him along.

"…Fadoodles," he questioned my awkward choice of vocabulary as I shoved him into the passenger seat of his car.

An hour into the drive I noticed Alfred has had his eyes on me for the past five minutes with a big blush across his face. "What are you looking at…?"

"Oh nothing", he said nonchalantly.

"No, it's not "nothing". Why have you been staring at me for the past five minutes with that dumbass grin on your face," I turned towards him slightly, still monitoring the road. This was kind of difficult because of the switched sides and all.

"…Stuff."

"Well gee, that really answers my question. Thanks for the descriptive supporting details," I sarcastically ranted.

"You're welcome," he grinned.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!"

"…what?"

"…Fuck you. Get out of the bloody car we're here."

"Okay!" We both strode into the building right next to each other and sat together. Normally I would yell at him for being so close to me, but today's an exception. Damn git has got me feeling all lovey-dovey today, so even though I hate to admit it I actually enjoyed it.

The meeting went on the same it always does, complete chaos and the Germany yelling, and we all get disappointed in ourselves, and then it's over.

"Hey, where's Canada," Alfred asked me while everyone else was leaving.

"Who?"

"Our brother Mathieu, Canada, the nation right above me, second largest, and it looks as if you've forgotten him once again," he looked rather angry and upset. I knew Alfred and Mathieu have a special relationship, but I didn't think he was this close to him. I guess it is bad that I forgot my very own brother who I had raised, but sometimes he's just so invisible. A large wave of guilt washed over me.

"I-I'm sorry," I looked down at my feet ashamed of myself," I-I don't know where he is."

"Whatever, I'm going to go wait in the car. Don't be long," He walked past me and out the door. His words stubbing at my heart with every enunciation. I hate to see Alfred upset; it makes me want to cry every time he is, especially if I'm the cause.

I gathered my thing when I heard soft moans and mewls coming for the closet. Curious, I place my ear on the door." Francis!"…Was that…Canada! I cracked the door open slightly and look through it. I screamed into my hand at the sight. My poor little Mathieu was naked with France with both legs over his shoulders, and France sexually assaulting him.

I jumped in the room in," F-FRANCE S-STOP RAPING MATHIUE," I shouted in horror pointing my index finger at the pair.

Canada looked absolutely horrified,"…u-um, he's not raping me…w-we've actually been together for about two months now," he murmured completely embarrassed.

I stood there for a few minutes like an idiot, processing what was just said. "Oh…um…sorry for the interruption," I ran like hell out the room. After re-gathering my stuff to leave, Canada came out the closet –fully clothed- and quickly walked headed towards the door. France quickly followed –still naked- ," Aw, Mon Cher come back! We didn't even finish," he ran after him.

"I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Did England's ugly face turn you off," he glared at me obviously very angry that I ruined his "happy time" with Mattie.

"Shut it frog face," Canada dragged him out by the ear before we could even try quarreling with each other.

I got in the car my face still red,"…I found Canada."

"…Me too, why was he France…and why was France naked," America questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N~ England: I have been forever disturbed! <strong>

** Me: Are you kidding me? That was totally so freaking hot, how could you be disturbed?**

** England: FOREVER DISTURBED! *shudder***

**Me: lol fadoodles! :3 ...0 lol we just spelled meme backwards  
><strong>

** Soooooo, how was it :3 ? Haha, Franada has been added to the story and other parings will be added also...Raul seems to be in a pretty fucked up situation. Lorena will be meeting up with Iggy and Alfie pretty soon. **

**Any advice on what i need to improve one?**

** In my opinion I think that I need to improve on **

** *The way I capture Lorena's personality **

*** My horror scenes **

*** My mood/ story transitions **

**Now review or I will tell America that you called him fat, and he will break out the chainsaw! LOVE YA!  
><strong>


	5. Dreams of a Forgotten Man

**A.N~ **Random man: Hey hurry up *yanks my chain* Me: Oh hey guys! I'm on the way to the guillotine TT_TT... Why you ask? CAUSE I'M A FUCKING BASTERED FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY SOONER THAT'S WHY! All jokes aside. I'm really sorry I know that I promised quick updates and that I keep on telling you that I'm sorry for updating so slow. It's just I've been really busy lately and have been trying to decided what school I'm going to go for next year, and it's all just been crazy madness.

Anyway, I do believe that I'm getting better with my writing skills, but I still need a little work so I you want to critic or evaluate me GO AHEAD! I NEED IT!

Warning: (yeah I totally forgot to put warnings on my chapters) This chapter will contain scenes of yaoi (boyXboy) and violent scenes. Don't like don't read!

I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>U.N Chapter 5<strong>

** Dreams of a Forgotten Man**

**Lorena's POV**

Raul wiped his forehead and bit down hard on his lips. He put his arm down to his side letting the sweat roll down his face. Still sucking on his lips, he stood slightly shacking and fluttering his eyes all over the place.

The room was filled with an ominous silence. It was almost as if I could hear Raul's heart beat through his chest. I stood in front of him and stared into his eyes. They gleamed with fear, yet had a peaceful look to it for some reason.

I grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over. He rubbed his back and hissed in pain. "Why don't you struggle like the others do?"

He stared at the ceiling, thinking of a reply and refusing to make eye contact with me. "I don't know. I guess I just don't have anything to live for. All of my friends and family were murdered, so I stopped interacting with people. No one cares about me, let alone know I even exist, and I'm not much of an importance to the world." He sighed," I've never been a success in pretty much anything, never been a leader, and I never really care about anything anymore, except for one person," he mumbled quietly. His last statement made me curious, but I figured I'd better leave it alone. I have no need nor time to listen to him ramble on about his personal life.

I knelt down next to Raul. I pushed down on his chest with one arm and pulled on his left arm. He screamed in excruciating pain as I dislocated his shoulder. I tugged harder and harder with each pull. Blood splattered around me. The red liquid oozed out of his wound creating a pool of blood surrounding the two of us.

He shut his eyes and screamed at the top of his lungs. I playfully splashed my hands around a little in the continuously deepening blood pool while he cried out in agony. Taking my knife I sliced a shallow, long cut from his chest down to the end of his abdomen. He panted heavily as blood leaked from his wounds and soaking into his clothes.

Waves of red covered up the plaid country-style shirt that he was wearing, and eventually soiling into his worn out blue jeans. My hand slipped inside of the wound, making its way throughout his muscles and organs, while my other hand reached into my pocket and pulled out a slaughter knife. My hand inside of him slithered up to his ribcage and wrapped around the rib third from the top.

He hissed in pain as I flicked my wrist and snapped his bone. I held up the knife with my other hand and slammed it downward in a straight motion jamming it into his leg while my other hand moved down to the next rib. My victim's screamed weakened to just choppy, shattered breathes of air. I knew he wouldn't last long from here; he'd lost a lot of blood and looked like he was on the verge of blacking out.

I slid the knife that had gone completely through his leg slowly to the other end, snapping three more of his ribs in the process. I removed my knife from his leg and yanked the rest of it off. Raul screamed with the little energy that he had left. The blood from his savagely amputated leg splattered a red slash across my left side and part of the wall.

Wrapping it up my hands rubbed across his slowly beating heart. His eyes wandered to my face. We stayed in eye contact for a few moments, a hush of silence filling the room. I moved on lifting his heart out of his chest with the veins still attached. His heart beat slowed and he mouthed a few words to me that I didn't recognized. I sat there while his heart stopped beating remembering that General was still awaiting his death.

I crushed his heart with a quick squeeze of my hand splattering thick red liquid everywhere. I let out weird crackles of laughter with my head tilted up and my arms across my chest. I padded over to General Floyd, but after a few steps there was a painfully stabbing sensation in my head. I screamed and fell on the floor curling my knees up to my chest and holding the back of my head pushing my head closer to my knees. I groaned and hissed in pain. _What's happening? _My eyes clenched shut as the scenes played over in my head.

_ I was so young._

"_Come here love," he beckoned me. I giggled and ran over to him," how's my favorite little girl!" He picked and bounced me around in the air. _

_ We were inseparable beings, spending every given moment with each other. We made each other happy. Whenever I saw him smile I smiled too. He was like a father to me, something to replace the parents that I never knew. _

_ "I love you father," whenever I asked him about my real parents he would get quiet and tell me not to worry about it; that I didn't need to know. A whole new aurora would surround him and it scared me. I knew that he was hiding something, but I let it go. I was just an oblivious little girl, and I loved him too much to risk upsetting him.  
><em>

_ However, one night he was acting unusual. I got out of bed to go look for him, and found him talking with General," say your goodbyes tonight. She'll start tomorrow."_

_ "But she's so young! Can't you give her a little more time?"_

"_I do not believe that you are entitle to make this decision are you?"_

_He ran his hand down his depressed face," yes sir," _

"_Good," General turned around and father was suddenly filled with rage. He stared angrily. "Going to say something Raul, because I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want to do that. I'm believe that there is something special that you really don't want to lose right now, no? So I would advise you to behave." Raul held his head down and gritted his teeth. "That's what I thought," he turned around and left._

_ Raul screamed and punched the wall. Concerned, I came out of my hiding place and tugged on his sleeve," what's wrong father?"_

_ His faced lightened," what are you doing out of bed little one?" _

_ He picked me up and carried me back to the room," You still didn't answer my question." He set me down onto the bed. _

_ "It's nothing important." _

_ "It seemed like it was important."_

_ "Everything is fine."_

_ "No it's not."_

_ "Just leave it alone Lorena! This is none of your concern!" He yelled at me._

_ I flinched at his sudden loss of temper. Tears swelled up in my eyes," okay," I turned away from him and rolled up under the blanket._

_ He ruffled my hair," I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just a little worked up."_

_ "But-"_

_ "Don't ask about anything else okay." I nodded my head. "Good night," he turned off the light._

_ "Wait! Can you sleep with me tonight?"_

_ "Sure love." He wrapped him arms around me and I drifted off. _

_I woke up, rubbed my eyes, and stretched. "Daddy?" His side of the bed was empty. I frowned and got out of bed. My bare feet dragged across the floor as I headed for the door. _

_Suddenly a hand was wrapped around neck. I tried to scream, but another hand was slammed onto my mouth. Tears of fear ran down my face. The hand around my neck retreated and a black blindfold was tied around my head. The hand picked me up by the throat. _

_My screams and cries were muffled as I was thrown onto a hard cold floor. My blindfold slipped off revealing my attacker. _

_"Daddy?" Raul stood there with a blank face, but it was easy to see through. His eyes begged for forgiveness, _

_"Daddy what's going on?" He didn't respond, just stood there with his head down. I was about to ask him again, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. _

_General entered the room with a smug grin on his face. "Sit her down," he ordered. _

_Raul carried me by my arms and set me down in a metal chair. "What's going on," I screamed. Raul still didn't respond._

_"Restrain her." Black strips of leather tied my wrist and ankles to the chair. General lifted my head up to his face._

_"What are you doing?" I fist flew across my face knocking my chair over. _

_"Do not speak," he spat at me," or you will be punished severely for your actions. Do you understand?" I nodded my head. "Set her back up." Raul lifted the chair back up. "I will be back."_

_As soon as he left tears poured from my eyes," Father why? Why would you do this?" He didn't say anything. "Answer me," I screamed at him, my frustrating sound echoed throughout the room. "Why are you talking to me?" _

_Frustrated, angry, scared, and confused, I let my thoughts roam. What are they going to do to me, and why? Why am I tied up, and worst of all why did he betray me? Did he even love me? Did he really care? Tears ran down my cheeks at the thought. _

_General entered again with a black bag. "Hold her down." Raul followed the order and tilted my head back. General pulled a chip out of the bag and stretched my mouth open wide. I struggled to free myself of their restraints, but to no avail. My eyes stared General as is slapped on a pair of gloves. I screamed as his hand was shoved down my ran down my face again as his hand went down deeper. I fiddled with my fingers, trying not to scream. My breathing was almost completely cut off by his arm. _

_Finally, he placed the chip inside of me and yanked his arm out my mouth. I coughed up blood and tried to catch my breath, but before I could regulate it Raul grabbed me by one of my arm and carried me out of the room, closely flowed by General, undoing my restraints as we headed to another room. My eyes widened when we arrived at the other room. There was a large metal safe with about three different combination locks. "Daddy, no, please, why," I whimpered as was thrown into the safe. I looked up at the two men as the door was closed leaving me alone to fall on my face and cry my eyes out. I spent what I thought was about two months inside of the cage, enough time to erase any memory of Raul from my mind. _

My eyes snapped open and my head banged with agony. _Goodbye Lorena, I love you. _Those were Raul's last words that he mouthed to me. Flashes of his murder ran through my head. I screamed and clenched my head tighter. My heartbeat rose and my vision blurred. The heartache was unbearable. It felt as if someone was tearing apart my insides, killing me without physically dying. Tears ran down my cheeks blurring my vision. I waled in heartache again; it seemed like the more I cry the worse it feels.

I clenched my knees tighter when a voice filled my head," _keep going, leave this place. You don't deserve this life." _His voice echoed throughout my head. It inspired me, made the pain go away, but only momentarily. I wiped my eyes of their tears and stood up. I still had General to finish I looked up there were fresh blood stains all over the walls. _How long was I mourning? _Apparently, it was enough time for the drug to wear off and for General to kill himself with a pen. I stood over his body. His mouth and eyes both gaping open, and his skin pale.

I gathered up my weapons and walked down the exit hall, passing by the bodies of the workers. Their blood soiled the walls and floors. I walked over them, but stopped at one of them. The boss', the one who started all of this, the one who took everything away from me, from everyone in this building. I decided to leave it alone; he was already dead there wasn't much more I could do with it now," I hope you burn in the depths of hell."Finally, I had reached the end of the hall. I closed my eyes and entered the elevator for what seemed like only a second, but I was already at the top. I elevator closed and in front of me was a door. I pushed it open and gazed at the beautiful night sky. I was free!

* * *

><p>I wandered around until the break of dawn. General's hideout seemed to be placed in the middle of nowhere.<p>

"Finally," I muttered to myself. I had reached an abandoned building. The sign was cracked, covered with graffiti, and looked as if it was about to fall off of the building, but I managed to read it. "New York Hospital," I read aloud and shrugged," at least I know where I am."

I went around to the front and removed the police tape and pushed the automatic door open. It was dark; I was used to it, but I still pulled out my flashlight and used it. I made my way through the cracked tiled floor when I bumped into a cabinet, a file cabinet to be exact.

Looking through the cabinet I found the records for the patients of 1995. I flipped through pages, until one page caught my attention. There was a profile picture of a woman whom I resembled named Kiera Wilter. I squinted my eyes and struggled to read the old, almost illegible profile.

_"Checked in at 7:04 P.M…Due to give birth in a few hours…Wife of Raymond Wilter…Gave birth to a 6 pound female, Lorena Wilter." _My heart pounded as I recognized my first name. My hands grew sweaty as I read on. _"Was found two days later shot to death inside the building…No investigation was held…" _I tightened my fist and breathed heavily._ "…checked into room 307."_

I slumped against the cabinet and covered my face as I slid to the floor. _Is this woman really my mother? Of course she is your mother! But what if she's not and this turns out to be some kind of hoax. Why can't you believe it; the proof is all there! Because! Just accept it; you've had problems accepting things your entire life! …Fine._ I ended my argument with myself and pushed myself off the ground. The loud patting sound of my bare feet echoed throughout the halls as I made my way up the stairs to the third floor.

I made my way to room 307 and stared through the cracked glass window. After regaining myself, slammed my body against the door. It swung open before I hit it, and I fell on the floor. All of a sudden, waves of warmth and comfort washed over me, and forced a smile onto my face. I tried to stop but it wouldn't fade and tears were also coming into play. "M-mother?"

It was so overwhelming, the feelings of caring and compassion that I had never felt so strongly before. The feelings of sadness and longing as if something was lost, but now happiness as if it had been found again. I was feeling the spirit of my mother. I saw the colors of her feelings. I smelled the familiar scent of her body. I tasted the salt of the tears that were spilled so long ago. I felt the pain of the bullet that was used to kill her. I couldn't take it anymore. There were so many emotions that I still wasn't used to, some that I hadn't even felt before. I blacked out on the floor and drifted off into another nightmare.

**America's POV**

I parked the car and was about to wake up England but hesitated. My eyes were locked on his face. He looked so peaceful and calm, so beautiful and majestic. Subconsciously, I rubbed my hand against his cheek. It was so soft and smooth, it made me want more, so I pressed my lips against his. Desire swelled up in me I slid my tongue into his mouth while undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Heat filled up in my body as I retreated from his mouth and sucked on his neck earning a gasp and moan from his lips. I slid down further, being careful not to awaken him. My tongue flickered across his one of his nipples and he moaned loudly. I looked up at him; he was still sleeping, but now panting hard. I went back to sucking on his soft, erect, pink nub and gently twisting the other with my fingers. England moaned and shook his head," A-Alfred," he managed to mummer in his sleep making the blood pump faster throughout my body exciting me. I moaned and slid my hand down into his pants, and I rubbed my palm smoothly against his hardening member.

"Mmn –ah- nya~ Alfred," England's face scrunched up in pleasure as I pulled his member out of his pants and licked at the head. "Ah!" I held down his hips as he bucked them in pleasure and arched his back wanting more. I slowly took in more of him, inch by inch, his heavy breathing getting harder and faster.

His hands found his way to my head and grasped a fist full of my hair, pushing and pulling my head up and down smoothly on his member. I hummed, and flickered my tongue in all the right places that him moan and groan. I sucked faster and faster, my sufficient rhythm losing its beat. I moaned around his member until England finally came into my mouth. I swallowed it and licked up any remains. "Mmn, I love you Iggy," I snuggled him.

"…Aw shit." I just realized that we're late for the meeting. I quickly dressed England back up and shook him awake.

"Huh, what's going on- Oh my god we're late!" He pulled us both out of the car and into the building as fast as he could. He pushed me down into my seat and sat right next to me.

I couldn't concentrate at all during the meeting. I couldn't stop thinking about England and how he was sitting there moaning my name earlier, but I also couldn't help but feel guilty. I had just harassed him in his sleep, and that's so not cool. It was even worse now that I couldn't stop staring at his slamming hot body. "Damn," I muttered under my breath, just not noticing the way that England's body curved. He was so small, yet had such a curvy shape.

England crossed his legged. I held back the desire to slowly rub up them and trace my hands across his entire frame. I cursed to myself and crossed my legs to hide my growing erection, "Meeting dismissed," Germany yelled at us furiously like he always does.

"I'll meet you in the car," I ran away before I could he could even reply. I jumped in the car and grabbed some wet wipes, "okay, Iggy always chats for like five hours every meeting, so I should have some time!" I jacked off picturing England in my head the whole time riding me smoothly while I whispered dirty things into his ear. I came and wiped it off with wipes and fixed my pants…just in time for me to see a horrified looking Canada staring through my car window.

We both made awkward eye contact with each other for a while. "A-ah, u-um, you know what; I think I'll just call you."

He walked away awkwardly and I sighed, "Today is just not my day."

"Okay I'm ready," England slid into the car when he noticed America. "What's wrong," his face saddened.

I cheered up," nothing bro," I didn't want to make him upset.

He rubbed his fingers through his hair," why must you murder the English language?"

I giggled," lol what you talkin' 'bout?"

He sighed and slumped against the car door. "I'm not even going to comment on that."

"You just did."

"Shut up." We stayed silent for the rest of the car ride. He barely even notice the times I almost crashed because I couldn't keep my eyes off of England's body," damn it Iggy," I whispered.

"What?"

"Ah- nothing," a beam of sweat dripped from my forehead.

"Whatever, I'll be inside." He got out of the car and went inside. I followed closely behind, running to my bedroom.

I collapsed on my bed when my phone vibrated. It was a text from Canada_,"…soooooooo." _

"_sooooo… -.-" _

"_Um…do you have a crush on England?" _

I gasped in horror, surprised that he knew. _"No. ._."_

"_Lair." _

"_How do you know? =.=" _

"_You told me when we were little." _

"_How do you know I still like him _?" _

"_Because I still like France :P" _

"…_Damn it Mattie -_-*…what do you want?" _

"_Nothing :3" _

"_REALLY MATTIE WTF! IF YOU DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING WHY DID YOU FUCKING TEXT ME _*!" _

"_:3 bye" _

I threw my phone onto the other side of my bed. I buried my blushing face into the pillow. Canada is sure to use that against me somehow. That sneaky bastard, It's always the quiet ones! I closed my eyes and thought about Iggy some more when England walked into my room with a pillow across his chest. He blushed and turned away from me," h-hey can I can't sleep… can I…" He didn't finish his question but I knew what he meant.

He stood there in his –totally cute- pajamas with a blushing face and wobbly knees. "S-sure," my heart pounded faster and faster as he got closer to the bed. "G-goodnight." I turned away, feeling the heat rise to my face.

He slid closer to me gripping at the back of my nightshirt. "Goodnight," he little heat that his hands offered me comforted me so much that I fell asleep before he did.

I woke up startled. England was lying on his back panting and twitching his eyebrows. "I-Iggy what's wrong!"

"A-Alfred," his face reddened as he slept. I shook him trying to wake him up to no avail. Damn, that man can sleep through a fucking tornado. "Alfred!" He shot up, out of breath.

"Ugg, Finally dude! I've been waiting for you to wake up for like ever!" He blushed and looked the other way. "Hey!" I grabbed his chin and forced him to face me. "I just wanted to know if you we're okay, geez,"

I reached for his forehead but he slapped my hand away," don't fucking touch me!" Becoming more concerned I gave him a funny glare and pulled the covers back. He slapped my hand away once again. "Stop it!"

"Well then tell me. What were you dreaming about?"

He fiddled with the blanket and avoided my gaze," i-it's none of your god damned business."

I rocked him back and forth and whined, " teeellllll meeeeeee."

He refused.

"I'll make you tell me."

"By doing what, may I ask," he raised one of his huge eyebrows at me.

"Oh, you'll find out I have a totally awesome plan just for you," I laughed maniacally and back out of the room. "…Shit, now I gotta think of a plan."

**England's POV**

I can't believe this. Lately I've been having dream after dream of America. It was starting to get really out of hand.I moved the blanket away and felt at my pajama pants. Just what I feared; they were damp, all because of another wet dream about Alfred. Sighing I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a very long shower.

I stood in the shower trying to wash away my thoughts, but it wasn't working. The whole time I just stood there denying myself of my feelings. Trying to wipe away the truth only so I wouldn't get hurt again.

**Lorena's POV**

I looked up and I was surrounded by darkness. I pushed myself up and ran. There was no knowledge of where I was running to just movement. I had no track of time whatsoever. I was so confused about where I was.

Something white glimmered in the distance and ran toward it. It was a table. On top of it was a glimmering red rose. I stroked on of the petals and its color wiped of onto my hand. The liquid dripped from my hand and stained the black floor.

The blood of the flower began to flow onto the table. It covered the table and spread out on the floor flowing up to my knees and was still rising. I ran away from until the table disappeared from sight, but it didn't help. The blood had risen up to my chest and was still going. Terrified, I stopped running and trying to think, but nothing that could help me out of this came to mind. I started running again, but the thick blood prevented me from moving very quickly. I liquid was now brushing against my cheek. I held my held up high trying to keep from drowning.

I gasped as something bushed against my legs and left. I stood still breathing heavily. It came back and slammed into my legs making them bend and taking my head under. I gasped and stood back up and spit the blood out of my mouth and wiped some of it off my face. I ended up standing on my toes; the bloody flood had reached my nose and I was struggling to breath.

Something grabbed both of my legs and dragged me down. My mouth filled with the iron taste of blood and my eyes shut tightly as the red liquid stained them making them sting badly. I cried out loud, hoping that something would save me.

**America's POV **

"Hey Iggy!"

England looked up from the book that he was reading while sitting with his legs crossed on my couch," go away I'm busy."

"Dude you're reading a book." The was about to say something but I cut him off," you wanna go for a walk with me."

"Maybe if you ask me correctly I might actually consider considering going with you."

I sighed," Do you want to go on a walk with me."

He smile sweetly," why absolutely!"

I headed toward the door. "Whiny little English bitch," whispered under my breath.

"Huh?"

"N-nothing!" I opened the door," well let's go!" grabbing a hold of his arm I ran off dragging him behind.

"Bloody hell America slow down! You said we were going for a walk!" I stopped and he bumped into me. He bent over to catch his breath. _And he calls me out of shape!_ "Ugg, okay let's go."

"Alright time for me to put my plan into place," I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"...Okay…," I walked closely behind him. Earlier I came to the conclusion that if I could get England to develop a crush on me then he would be obligated to tell me, but now that I think about it…that's going to be really hard. It can't be that hard though…could it. I mean yeah I'm super fucking sexy, but Iggy is kind of... strange.

Ready to put my into place, I reached for his empty hand, but England made a sharp left turn," damn." He didn't seem to hear my cursing.

"Hey what's that," he pointed ahead of us.

I looked up a we somehow had arrived at an abandoned building. "Oh that's my old New York Hospital." I stared at his distressed face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…something doesn't feel right about this place."

"Lol maybe it's haunted!" I made ghost noises and swarmed around England," are you scared."

"Look who's talking," he scoffed. We both laughed.

I heard a faint shriek," hey did you hear that?"

"Hear what," the strained to hear the noise, but it was gone.

I shrugged it off," it was probably nothing. Let's go." I grabbed his hand and we walked back home, but I couldn't help but wonder who was it that I heard screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N~ <strong>_So yep Raul and 57 had a little relationship...and then she killed him...and now she's upset. Poor thing. Why am I so cruel TT_TT? Alfie and Iggy have there own little thing going on :3! Some other paring will also be included into the story. I also will be editing chapters 1 and 2, I just don' think they're good enough. What do you think?  
><em>

_I think might make a side story about some of the people that work in the experimental center. Review_ _and tell me what you think about that. _

_So how was the yaoi? Good? Bad? It was my first time writing it so let me know :3 _

_SO that pretty much wraps this up! Oh, and I will be posting a PruAnada fanfic soon _called Reborn, check it out!

**I would like to thank all of my readers, reviewers, and subscribers! You all are the people that keep me going, and I'm striving to get better just for you! Believe it! **


	6. New account

**Hello guys! I have a new account! Sorry for the inconvenience, but this story will be continued on the account "anime_vocvaliod_lover".**


End file.
